Tempatku Pulang?
by Colonel29
Summary: Dimanakah tempatku untuk pulang? Aku tidak punya…/[KaruNagi/Oneshot]/ #HappyReading!


Malam semakin meraja. Ditengah keheningan malam Tokyo, hanya terdengar suara deru peluru dan bising sirine di suatu sudut terpencil. Derap langkah dan hembusan napas tertahan menjadi alunan musik yang menemaninya. Bulan mengintip malu-malu. Bintang meredup, seolah mengharapkan jatuhnya korban dari peluru itu. Pasang laut semakin tinggi, mengikis pasir pantai dengan lembut.

Diantara percikan genangan air dan napas yang memburu, dua orang berlari di antara kargo-kargo tua. Masuk ke salah satu gudang tua, mereka berdiri berhadapan. Jauh, tapi nampak jelas. Yang satu berbalut seragam polisi, yang satu hanya berbalut baju putih lusuh, serta celana panjang hitam. Yang satu menatap tajam, yang satu menatap seolah mereka adalah kawan lama. Tabrakan ombak dengan pantai menjadi musik latar mereka.

"Selamat, Nagisa-kun, kau berhasil mengejarku sejauh ini, " Yang dipanggil Nagisa mendelik tidak suka. Pistol sudah berpindah ke tangannya. Sementara buruan bertangan kosong.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, " Nagisa balas dengan nada dingin, "Akan kupastikan kau tidur malam ini. Dan seterusnya." Ujarnya tanpa penekanan berarti. Yang diajak bicara tetap pada posisinya.

Senyumannya melembut, "Tentu. Cobalah."

.

.

**TEMPATKU PULANG?**

**Genre : Crime/Tragedy**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : KarmaxNagisa**

**Setting : TYL verse, lulus dri Kunugigaoka, Korosensei sudah mati ceritanya, Police!Nagisa, Culprit!Karma**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, tragedy gagal, vickynisasi language, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/ Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**FanFiction © 30th AssassinTarget. Ameru**

**.**

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Napas keluar dengan teratur seiring waktu berjalan.

"Kau yakin, Karma… kun, " Sudah lama Nagisa tidak memanggil kawannya lulusan SMP Kunugigaoka, "Aku bersenjata dan kau tidak… ah, aku lupa, kau punya seribu satu cara untuk kabur, bukan?" Kini moncong pistol sudah terangkat. Lurus, mengarah pada si penjahat.

Karma Akabane tidak membuat pergerakan berarti. Bibirnya masih melekuk anggun. Senyum yang tidak pernah berubah walau sepuluh tahun sudah mengikis dirinya.

Melihat senyum itu, getaran gentar menjalari tangan Nagisa. Pistolnya agak turun. Oh, jangan sekarang.

_Dia penjahat. Dan aku tidak boleh berbelas kasih._

Menyadari kegentaran itu, Karma angkat bicara, "Ada apa, Nagisa-kun? Masih menyayangiku sehingga tidak berani membunuhku?" Kalimat itu meluncur dengan lancar. Seakan itu hanya konversasi biasa.

Si rambut biru mendecak kesal. Merutuk sisi kemanusiaannya yang muncul disaat terakhir buruannya. Ia polisi, dan polisi tidak boleh berbelas kasih pada penjahat. Sekalipun, ia adalah temanmu sendiri.

"Aku bisa menembakmu kapan saja, Karma-kun, sebaiknya berdoa…, semoga kau bisa kabur…" Ujarnya—kegentarannya hilang sejenak.

Karma diam, lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Nagisa-kun…"

"Apa?"

Sepasang iris pucat itu menubruk _aquamarine_ Nagisa, "Sekalipun aku kabur, aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang…" Ujarnya, lirih.

Nagisa berusaha untuk tidak menurunkan pistolnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Karma maju perlahan, "Aku… tidak punya tempat untuk pulang…" Ulangnya, sama lirihnya dengan sebelumnya.

"Ja—jangan bergerak, Karma-kun! Atau kutembak kau!" Ancam Nagisa, walau tangannya bergemetar hebat.

.

_Tidak._

"Lakukan saja, Nagisa-kun, " Tangan Karma merentang lebar, senyumnya semakin melembut, "Lakukan." Pintanya.

.

_Tidak, Karma-kun._

"Kh—"

.

_Tempatku untuk pulang…_

**DOR!**

Si rambut merah terdiam. Peluru menembus mulus menuju perut bawahnya. Karma terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Pistol Nagisa pun terjatuh dengan dramatis ke lantai batu yang dingin.

"Karma-kun!"

Nagisa merengkuh Karma, bulir air mata sudah jatuh.

Sepuluh tahun, tapi kebaikan Nagisa akan Karma tidak pernah terkikis.

"Tempatku… untuk pulang…" Racau Karma, dan seiring racauannya, darah semakin banyak keluar.

"Sudah! Jangan bicara lagi—" Nagisa diam membatu, tatkala tangan besar yang mulai mendingin merengkuh pipinya.

"Nagisa…"

"Tidak, Karma-kun…" Nagisa mulai terisak pelan. Ia genggam tangan itu lebih erat. Melihat senyum miring itu hanya membuat relung hati Nagisa membesar.

"Nagisa…" Kini tangan itu bergerak, menyapu kristal bening yang menuruni pipi yang agak tirus itu, "Kaulah…"

Karma mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekati telinga Nagisa. Keping _aquamarine_ Nagisa melebar dalam keterkejutan. Sesaat kemudian, roh meninggalkan tubuh Karma. Tidur dalam senyuman damai terpatri abadi di wajahnya.

Nagisa terdiam. Harusnya ia senang, buronan selama tiga tahun belakangan telah mati.

_Tes_

_Tapi kenapa…_

_Tes tes_

"…Karma… kun…"

_Tes tes_

"Karma…"

_Sakitnya begitu hebat?_

.

"TIDAAK!"

.

* * *

Malam yang pekat mengantarkan Karma menuju tempat dimana ia pulang.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"_Nagisa…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kayano-chan pernah bilang, kalau ada seseorang yang memikirkan kita senantiasa, berarti itu adalah tempat kita pulang…"_

"_Mungkin kau benar… Karma-kun…"_

.

.

* * *

"_Nagisa… kaulah tempatku untuk pulang…"_

* * *

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Buu, sebenarnya ide klasik, tapi jadi dramatis nan gaje begini XDa biarlah, yg penting hasrat menulis tersampaikan!

Pengen buat multichap, tpi gatau ide apa yg cocok, reader-sama mungkin bisa nyumbang ide?

_Kay_, sampai jumpa di fic brikutnya! /ngilang/


End file.
